legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 Finale/Transcript
(Shade is seen sitting on a table thinking as Yang sits beside him) Yang: Any ideas? Shade: No. This is something I've never seen happen before. Yang: Well we've gotta do something before he starts talking to other people. Shade: I know I know. Yang: We just gotta figure out how he links to others. Maybe then we can cut him off from talking to other people. Shade: Easier said than done to be honest. Yang: Well where do we start? Shade: We gotta ask around for help. Yang: Right. Shade: There's gotta be something that can sever his connection somewhere around here right? Yang: Yeah I don't know about that. This is just a house we're staying in till we finish what we're doing here in Minstel. Shade: Oh yeah this whole thing about "maiden's" and "relics" you need. Yang: How did- Oh right. You got my memories. Shade: Yeah. Tim: So do I. Shade: Oh for god's sake he's back.... Tim: What? You don't wanna talk to me guys? Yang: No! Go away! Tim: Aww but there's so many things I wanna say. Oh by the way: When I looked into your memories, I saw your partner. Blake Belladonna right? Yang: What? Tim: Man. Really cute for a cat girl. But she leaves you after you get your arm cut off? What a bitch. Am I right? Yang: *Eyes turn red* YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! (Hearing the yelling Jaune comes in) Jaune: Yang what are you yelling at? Tim: Hold on I haven't read up on this guy yet. Shade: Goddamn it Tim. Tim: Stop calling me that Shade. Shade: No. Tim: Damn you. Jaune: Um... Riiiiight… I'll just uh... Leave you two alone. *Runs off* Tim: Man.... That guy is a total loser! And that Pyrrha chick had a thing for him? Yang: Don't. You dare. Talk about Pyrrha. Tim: What? Not my fault she died. Yang: I SAID SHUT UP!!! (Yang slams the table so hard is breaks) Tim: Ooooooh now I got her! Shade: Damn it Tim! You're taking this all too far! Tim: Oh I'm just getting started. Just wait until my voice infects everyone in this house, and then maybe I'll take the fun to the rest of the city as well! Oh that would be a show for the ages! Shade: Unless we stop you. Tim: Stop me? How do you expect to stop me, you can't even touch me! Yang: Just wait until you show your face kid! Tim: Like I plan on doing that anytime soon. At least in my current situation. Shade: You know we'll get rid of you eventually! Tim: Oh I'll be gone sure, but by the time you do that, I'll have already driven you and your friends insane with the sound of my voice. Yang: I have to get this freak out of my head! Shade: You have an idea?? Tim: She doesn't. Shade: Damn it... Yang: Well we gotta think of something. And if not, this kid's just gonna become a real nuisance. Shade: You're telling me. Tim: Well that's mean. Shade: It was our intention! Tim: Jerks. Yang: Well let's just hurry up and think of something. I don't know how much longer I can listen to his voice for. Tim: I already told you, you can't get rid of me. Shade: We can still try. Tim: Look, I can sense a lot of life in this house. Can you just get me some more people to link up with? Yang: No! Tim: Awww come on, please? Yang: *Covers her ears* LEAVE ME ALONE!! *Gets up and starts to run* Shade: Hey wait for me! (Yang runs out of the room with Shade chasing after her before Yang runs into Weiss) Tim: And that makes number three Shade. Shade: Oh no. Weiss: Yang why are you running and screaming? Tim: Oh no reason. Weiss: ??? *Looks around* Who said that? Shade: He spread! Tim: Sure did! And that's more information for me! Weiss: Okay who is talking right now? Tim: I am Ice Queen. Weiss: Wha- Hey! Who ever you are, do not call me that! Tim: You're right. Your sister ice the true Ice Queen. Weiss: Wha-What?? Shade: Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Tim: I know more than you Shade. Shade: Doubt it. Tim: Mhm. Weiss: Yang what is going on!? Yang: Shade somehow got himself an imaginary friend that turns out to be real! Now he's in our heads and won't leave us alone! Weiss: Well how do we stop him?! Yang: That's the problem. We don't know how. Shade: He just popped into my head last night and hasn't stopped since. Weiss: And you didn't think to tell us this before?! Shade: She's the one who thought I was talking to myself! Tim: That's kinda sad to be honest. Weiss: Yang we have to go talk to Ozpin about this! Tim: Ooooh I get to meet the teacher who hid all those things form you kiddies!? Oh its gonna be so exciting! Yang: No we can't! Weiss: Yang- Yang: Hey this has nothing to do with my feeling toward Ozpin! It he gets in Ozpin's head who knows WHAT he'll discover! Tim: What's wrong with that? Afraid I'll conquer the world or something? Shade: It's definitely up there as a reason. Tim: Oh please, I have no reason to take your world. It's full of monsters and stuff, who would want that? Shade: Uhhh yeah I...I don't know that feeling. Tim: You see? Exactly my point! Man, for the first time I didn't think we'd have an honest conversation Shade! Shade: We're still going to get rid of you. Tim: Aww I knew you'd say that. Weiss: Well if we can't go to Ozpin, then who!? Yang: I don't know! I'm trying to think! Weiss: Well you better think of something quick before- (Suddenly Weiss feels someone tap her shoulder. She looks behind her and sees Nora) Nora: Hey we having a secret meeting? Tim: Ding ding ding ding we have a fourth winner! Shade: Oh my god.... Nora: AH!! Who said that?! Tim: Okay, NOW we're getting somewhere with this link! Shade: Tim, how are you doing this?! Tim: Trade secret kid. Nora: Is that a voice in my head or something? Tim: Oh you know it kid. Shade: Don't ask. We're trying to figure out a way to get rid of him. Yang: But how does he keep linking to us?! This is insane! Shade: Wait.... (Shade remembers how Yang running into Weiss caused Tim to speak to her while Nora touching Weiss's shoulder caused her to hear him as well. He then gasps in realization) Shade: I got it! Yang: What's it? Nora: You know Ren was always worried I'd end up getting a voice in my head. Thought I would need a straight jacket, not that he'd EVER do something like that to me but- Shade: HEY! Pay attention! I know how he's doing this! Weiss: How!? Shade: By touching us! Yang touched me, then she touched you, and ginger touched you! Tim: FUCK you figured it out! Yang: WHOA!! Shade: Yo yo language Tim! Nora: Since when did imaginary friends speak such horrible language? Tim: I'M NOT IMAGINARY!!! Weiss: Ooooh he doesn't like that does he? Tim: SHUT UP!! (Weiss then smacks herself in the face) Weiss: OW!! Tim: Yeah! Did that feel imaginary?! Shade: The hell?! Tim: Sorry, I just had to let off some steam was all. Weiss: D-Did he just do that?! Yang: I think so! Tim: Yeah, not so small now huh? Nora: Whoa he can do that?! Cool! Weiss: NO! NOT COOL HE- Nora: Hey, voice in my head! Make me do a handstand! Tim: Um... What? Nora: Come on do it! Shade: Why do you want to do a handstand? Can't you do it yourself? Also your wearing a skirt. Nora: Well still, he's the coolest imaginary friend I've seen so far! Tim:...... Nora: What, did I break him? Tim: Say that again say it to my face. Nora: I would, but you don't have a face. Tim: G-Y-Wh- WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!? AND ALL I SEE IN HER HEAD IS GUMDROPS, ICE CREAM AND PANCAKES!! Nora: *Gasp* Where!? Shade: I feel sorry for Tim now. Tim: Okay these images have been burned into my brain! I will never forget that awful experience! Yang: Tell us about it. Shade: Soooo, how are we gonna stop him? I mean he can clearly control bodies so this needs to be top priority! Weiss: There's gotta be someone who knows how to fix this. Shade: *gasp* Wait! Do you still have that portal device? Yang: Yeah why? Shade: We gotta call The Defenders! Maybe they can fix this! Tim: NO!! (The group is then slammed into the ground and are unable to get up) Yang: Ow! Shade: I....I can't move! Nora: Neither can I! Tim: You are NOT calling anyone! You are gonna stay here and help me spread! THAT'S IT!! Shade: You jerk! Weiss: You're insane! Tim: I'm not insane. I just seek knowledge is all. (The group is silent as Tim is heard sighing) Tim: I'm sorry that was mean. (The group then stands back up) Shade: You jerk! Weiss: How did you do that?! Tim: I'm tapped into your brains. I can control your movements with ease from here. Yang: Well that's dark. Shade: Tim you're taking this too far! What can you even do with this intel anyway?! Tim: So I can find out weaknesses in the people around me. Shade: That's it? Tim: Well that and facts. It's always best to learn the lay of the land before you go and explore. Shade: Well, we're just gonna call some friends of ours and we'll see if we can figure something out for you. Tim: And what's that gonna be Shade? Shade:...... Tim: My thoughts exactly. Yang: Look Tim, don't get too comfortable. By the end of the day, you'll be gone. Tim: Uh huh, you keep telling yourselves that. Weiss: It's true. Tim: I'm not listening! Shade: You're gonna lose this connection. Tim: Blah blah blah I'm not listening! Yang: Let's just get help already. (The scene then cuts to Alex and Jessica sitting in Alex's room on his bed) Alex: So, fun day huh? Jessica: Sure was sweetie. Alex: Yeah. (The two look at each other's eyes) Alex: So what now? Jessica: Not too sure to be honest with you. Alex: Oh, I think I know what we can do. (Alex and Jessica begin to slowly move in for a kiss before they're interrupted by a beeping noise coming from Alex's pocket) Alex: Huh? Jessica: Is that your phone? Alex: No, that's my.....portal emitter. Hang on. (Alex pulls out his portal emitter as he begins receiving a call) Jessica: Who's it from? Alex: It's originating from Remnant. Jessica: Great, now what is Shade up to? Alex: I'm not sure. Gimme a second. (Alex answers the call on his emitter) Alex: Hello? Yang: *voice* Umm, is this Alex? Alex: Yeah, what is it? Did Shade get into trouble? Yang: *voice* Y-You could say that. Shade: *voice* HEY! THIS WAS NOT MY FAULT!! Alex: What's going on?? Yang: *voice* We've got a bit of a...situation. Alex: What kind of situation? Shade: *voice* By situation, she means evil voice in our heads. Alex: What??? Yang: *voice* Yeah. Last night, I found Shade talking to what I thought was some kind of imaginary friend. Alex: Okay....? Yang: *voice* Then come to find out today, he was actually talking to a parasitic psychic voice that's trying to spread and use memories to form some kind of knowledge of the world. Alex: A psychic voice? Are you sure? Shade: *voice* Yeah. He told me himself that it was a psychic link! Alex: Then how is it parasitic? Shade: *voice* Because he spreads through touch! It wasn't a real problem until Yang pet me, then she ran into Weiss, and finally Nora made it full circle! Yang: *voice* Do you think it's something from your world causing this? Alex: It's the most likely answer, though I'm not aware of any enemies of ours possessing psychic powers. Especially not to the capacity that he can talk to beings from across universes. Jessica: What's going on? Alex: *To Jessica* They said they've made contact with a psychokinetic voice that's linking to their minds. Jessica: Really? Alex: Yeah. Yang: *voice* So, can you guys help us? Alex: I can try. Me and Jessica will be down there soon. But for now, just DON'T let anyone make physical contact with you. Who knows what kind of secrets that kid can learn about if he connects to someone important. Yang: *voice* Right then. See you soon. (Alex hangs up as he looks over at Jessica) Jessica: Well, so much for hanging out.... Alex: Ah we can hang out when we get back sweetie. You know this probably won't take long. Jessica: Well....Okay then. Alex: Good. (Alex then opens up a portal) Alex: Now let's hurry before this thing spreads. (Jessica and Alex walk into the portal as it cuts back to Shade sitting on a chair looking around at the others) Shade: So is this all we're doing? We're just gonna sit here and do nothing? Yang: It's too much of a risk going near anyone else Shade. If we're not careful, we could end up releasing him out into the public. Tim: I mean that's not really a bad thing if you think about it. Weiss: And he's back. Tim: I never left. Shade: Why stay? Tim: Cause I'm a social person. (A portal then opens in the room as Alex and Jessica step out. The portal than shuts) Jessica: We're here! Shade: Finally! Yang: About time guys! Alex: You didn't make contact with anyone else right? Yang: Nope. Alex: So everyone in here are the only ones infected? Shade: Yeah. Alex: Alright. Now what are we dealing with here. Tim: Oh nothing Mr. Lorthare. (Alex and Jessica are silent) Alex: Okay now I see. Tim: Wait, he can hear me? But I haven't even connected to him! Shade: They're psychic too Tim. Tim: What?! Nora: Makes sense since psychic's are mind readers. Jessica: We should tell the others to stay away while we work. Yang: don't worry. I told Ruby and she told the others to stay away from us. Alex: Good. Now then. Let's say hi to this mystery voice. (Alex walks over to Shade) Shade: Huh? Alex: Well I've gotta start with you Shade. You're the first one he talked to right? Shade: Oh, right. Alex: Now hold still. This might sting a little bit. (Alex kneels down to Shade as he puts his hand on Shade's head, causing him to look into Shade's mind) Alex: Now where are you you little- (Alex then goes silent as does the rest of the room) Tim: Don't. Touch me. Alex: Tim, stay calm now. Tim: You're not the only psychic here Alex. If you try anything, you could very well make this situation WAY worse. Alex: I'm experienced in this field kid. You're not. Tim: Oh you have no idea. (Alex's hand is then filled with psychic energy as it causes his hand to glow yellow. He then pulls back from Shade as he grabs his arm in pain) Jessica: Alex! Yang: Whoa what's happening?! Alex: I don't know! T-This kid's power is beyond me! (Alex's arm then begins to glow) Alex: Huh?! Shade: It's gonna blow! (Tim then takes command of Alex's arm as he slams it into the ground, causing a small shockwave of energy to burst around the room and the rest of the building before the glow fades out) Tim: And consider this house and everyone inside infected Mr. Lorthare. Alex: Oh crap.... Jessica: That power..... (Alex gets back up as he looks at his arm) Weiss: What....was that? Alex: I....think Tim just got the advantage here. Yang: Huh? Jessica: He's infected the entire building. Shade: WHAT?! Tim: That's right Shade! Everyone in this house is now listening in to my voice! Alex: His psychic power is like nothing I've ever seen or heard before. Jessica: He even controlled your movement! Yang: Yeah we probably should've mentioned that earlier.... Alex:..... Weiss: Yep. *Shakes her head* We're doomed. Alex: No we're not. There's still hope. Shade: How? Alex: We need to take him down from the source. Jessica: What do you mean "source"? Alex: We sever his connection to everyone. Tim: You think you can stop me? I don't think you realize this but EVERYONE in this house is connected to me! I could beat your ass right now by using your own friends against you! Alex: What? (Yang then punches Alex in the face, knocking him to the floor) Alex: OW!! Jessica: WHOA!! Yang: Oh man I'm so sorry! That wasn't me! Alex: Damn it Tim! (Alex stands back up) Alex: Don't move! (Alex goes to punch Yang who ducks, causing Alex to punch Weiss) Alex: Oh crap! (Weiss then looks at Alex and punches him in the mouth) Tim: Ooooh this is getting heated now! Yang: Damn it! Stop it you bastard! Nora: *Suddenly grabs her hammer* Guys?? Shade: Whoa whoa put that hammer down! Nora: I can't! Jessica: Guys chill! Shade: Tim's controlling them! Alex: Damn it! (Alex pushes everyone back before he grabs Shade) Shade: Huh?! Alex: We gotta get out of here Shade! We're gonna get that voice out! Shade: Right! (Alex and Jessica run off with Shade as the others chase after them) Jessica: Alex! Alex: Yeah?! Jessica: We got pursuers! Alex: Huh?! (An explosion then knocks Alex and Jessica down before Shade flies from Alex's arms and onto the ground) Alex: Ow.... Shade: My head hurts.... (The others then catch up as Yang picks Shade back up) Tim: Gotcha! Shade: AH!! Alex: Hey, put him down! Yang: I can't! Tim: He's coming with me! (Jessica then pulls Shade using her powers before she gets up and kicks Yang away) Jessica: Sorry! (Alex then stands up and Jessica puts Shade down) Jessica: Stay back Shade. Tim's about to start fighting! Shade: Right! Alex: Just to let you guys know that if we hurt you too bad, we're sorry! Yang: As long as you get this freak out of our heads, I don't care what you do! Alex: Thanks for the tip! Tim: You can't defeat me! I will consume your memories and turn you into husks! Alex: Don't bet on it Tim, you- Jessica: *Gasp* Alex!? (Alex turns to see Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Qrow all in the room armed with they're weapons) Ruby: Guys help! We can't control our bodies! Jaune: And there are voices in our heads! (Alex and Jessica look around as they're both surrounded) Alex: So, he's playing it like this huh? Jessica: Guess so. Alex: Nothing two Defenders can't handle! Tim: I wouldn't be so sure. You're not fighting Gifted anymore here kiddies! Alex: Yeah, what about it?! Tim: Fine then, TIME TO DIE!! Jessica: Shade, run! (Shade crawls away as Alex and Jessica arm themselves) Alex: Ready? Jessica: Let's do it! Tim: Attack my puppets! Yang: GUYS LOOK OUT!! (Yang goes in to attack Alex as he brings up a shield) Alex: Sorry! (Alex grabs Yang with his powers and slams her into the ground) Alex: You'll forgive me later! (Yang then gets back up and punches Alex's shield, shattering it) Alex: *thinking* What?! Impossible! Jessica: Alex be careful! Tim: END IT!! (Yang then uppercuts Alex, knocking him away before he lands hard onto the street) Jessica: Alex! (Jessica runs over to Alex) Jessica: Are you okay?! Alex:......Yeah. Yang: SORRY!! Jessica: Can you get up?! Alex: Yeah yeah.....Just caught me off guard was all. (Jessica helps Alex up) Alex: But I think I have an idea on how to stop him. Jessica: How? Alex: We gotta find Shade first. Jessica: What? (Alex and Jessica then duck as the others fire at them) Tim: Get out there and face your death like heroes Alex! Alex: Crap, he's relentless! Jessica: What do we do? Alex: You go find Shade, I'll hold them all off! Jessica: What?! Alex: Trust me, it's the only way! Jessica: Alex you don't know what they can do! They'll kill you! Alex: Trust me... (Alex begins to slowly glow yellow) Alex: I won't let that happen Jess. (Jessica nods as she runs off to find Shade. Alex then steps out) Alex: TIM!! Tim: Well looks who's back! (The 7 possessed by Tim all step out) Nora: Okay this isn't fun anymore! Make this stop! Alex: Tim, I'm only gonna give you one chance. Let them go, or I tear you out of their heads myself. Tim: You think your words scare me? You know I'm the more powerful psychic here. Alex: Well alright then, I'll just disintegrate them and see how far you get with that! Yang: HUH?! Ruby: Wait what?! Tim: Ha! Obvious bluff! Alex: Is it? I hardly know these people! And if you're as a big a threat as you are, then if killing them is the only to get rid of you, then I'll do it! Jaune: WHOA WHOA WAIT A MINUTE!! Alex: Just one shot right between the eyes. (Alex points his finger at the group as he charges an attack in it) Tim: S-Stop it! Stop bluffing! Alex: I told you. I'm not. Ruby: A-Alex please! Don't do this! Alex: Sorry. Nothing personal. Tim: Stop! You can't! Alex: I wonder if this death will be instantaneous or not. Either way, they'll be free of your curse Tim. (Alex continues charging his attack) Tim: You can't do this Lorthare! The authorities would be hot on your trail the moment they're dead! Alex: The authorities? You mean this planet's? Cause if so, I'll be gone LONG before they arrive. And if you mean where I come from? They don't know Anything about this world! So they'll never know what happened here. Ruby: DON'T!! Alex: Sorry guys. But we know this for the best. Tim: NO!! (Alex prepares to fire before Jessica runs up holding Shade in the air) Jessica: WAIT!! (Alex stops charging as he turns to face Jessica) Jessica: I found him Alex! We can stop this now! Shade: Huh? Alex: You did it Jessica! I was about to disintegrate these guys before you showed up! Jessica: You what? Alex: Nothing! Yang: *Sigh* That was close. Ruby: Was.... WAs he really....? (Alex goes up to Shade) Alex: Hold him still Jessica! Jessica: *Holds Shade* Right! Tim: NO STOP!! Shade: This is gonna hurt huh? Alex:....A little. Shade: *sigh* Do it. Tim: NOOO!!! (Alex and Jessica both put their hands on Shade's head, causing Tim and Shade to yell out before Tim's voice fades away, freeing Shade and the others from his infection. Jessica and Alex then take their hands away) Alex: There we go. Jessica: Phew! That was close. Alex: You're telling me. *To Shade* You feeling any better S- (Alex looks down as he finds Shade asleep in Jessica's arms) Alex: Oh....Never mind. Jessica: I guess that was all too much for him. Alex: Hopefully I didn't hurt him. Jessica: I doubt it. You're always careful with this stuff. Alex: I wouldn't be so sure, but okay then. Yang: Hey! You didn't kill him did you?! Alex: No no! He's alright! Jessica: He's just asleep! (Shade continues sleeping as the two carry him over) Jessica: Here, take him. (Yang takes Shade from Jessica) Nora: Hey I don't hear Tim anymore! Qrow: Is that REALLY what we're calling him? Alex: If it's what Shade wanted. Jessica: At least he's gone now. Just imagine what would happen to this place if it spread any further. Ruby: Alex...? Alex: Yeah? Ruby: We're you serious before? About... Killing us? (Everyone all looks at Alex, Yang though glares, waiting for his answer) Alex: What? No, of course not! Yang: Then what was the plan there? Alex: I was uhhh, trying to see if I could psych him out to giving up. Jessica: Really? Alex: It was all I could think of! Ruby: *Sighs with relief* Okay, good. That's good to know. Jessica: Yeah Alex isn't that type of person. Ruby: I see that. And thank you Alex. You really saved us all there. Alex: No problem. You're not the first people I've had to save from supernatural forces. Yang: What was the first? Alex: Oh that's a long one. Last time we got caught up in supernatural stuff, we had to fight a mask-wearing demon with an army of mind-slaved terrorists. Jessica: Trust me, even I'm lucky I wasn't a part of that. Alex: Yeah. Yang: Oh. Alex: Trust me, it wasn't fun. Jessica: Not the only battle Alex had to fight. Why don't I tell them about how you felt about cats? Alex: Jess if you bring up any of those stories, you are sleeping on the couch tonight. Ruby: Wait what? Alex: Nothing! Jessica: Well, we should probably get back. The others must be wondering where we went. Alex: Oh please, they probably forgot about us anyway. Jessica: Maybe. (Alex opens up a portal as the two stand in front of it) Yang: Thanks for the help guys! Alex: No problem. Jessica: We're Defenders, it's what we do. Weiss: Well we appreciate the help. Alex: Next time though, if Shade starts talking to himself again, call us before you try petting him. Yang: Oh I will. Thanks. Alex: Right. (Alex and Jessica look at the portal) Alex: Let's get back home sweetie. Jessica: I'm right behind you Alex. (Alex and Jessica hold hands as they walk through the portal before it shuts. Shade is then seen waking up) Shade: Huh.....? What happened, where am I? Yang: You okay Shade? Shade:....I have never been so dizzy in my life. Yang: Do you remember anything about what just happened? Shade: Y-Yeah.... I-i'm just a little- (Shade falls back asleep mid sentence) Yang: Oh. Uhhh, well then. I guess Tim really took his toll on him. (Shade is seen completely passed out) Ruby: Maybe we should get him inside. Yang: Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go. (The group all heads back inside. It then cuts to Alex and Jessica arriving back into Alex's room) Alex: Here we are. Home sweet home. Jessica: Finally. Now we can actually hang out! Alex: Yeah. (The two then lay down on the bed together) Alex: Though I am feeling a bit tired from all that. Jessica: Yeah, same here. (The two then hug as they lie on the bed) Alex: You just wanna go to bed for now? We can always continue our hangout tomorrow. Jessica: Yeah....I'd like that. (Alex and Jessica smile as they both fall asleep, exhausted from the events of the day. But they're both still ready to spend time together another day) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales